


The Places We Hide

by Kaalia



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Heartache, Unrequited Love, World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: Astrid and Silvette grew up together. When Silvette left, Astrid had to pick up the pieces of her broken heart alone, getting caught up in a web of secrets and lies in the process.When Silvette returns with the news of her engagement Astrid's heart gets broken all over again.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. In the Begining

**Author's Note:**

> I've poured my gotdamn heart and soul into this. The original idea was that Astrid stayed a farmer's daughter but as the story progressed I realised that Astrid is a BAMF and I love her.
> 
> So anyway, listen to Allergic To Your Love by Kylie Spence.
> 
> It doesn't really have anything to do with this story but it's a good song, ok?
> 
> And last thing, BIG thank you to Cadoan for giving me motivation to write this. I really enjoyed writing this and it's been quite therapeutic for me actually. So go check out her works because she is SO talented.

Astrid ran. She ran faster than she ever had before. Her legs ached, the reverberations of her feet hitting the forest floor went all the way to her finger tips. Her lungs burned as she breathed heavily, her heart was beating wildly in her chest, like a caged bird trying to fly free. Everything counted on her being able to outrun _her_.

The girlish giggle of Silvette sounded haunting as it chased her. Echoing off the trees and the birds went silent in its wake.

Astrid stopped suddenly and started checking her surroundings. She was moving around so fast she couldn't process any of what she saw. 

A branch snapped not far away and Astrid stopped spinning, then darted behind the closest tree, hand over her mouth to try and mask the sound of her breathing.

Heavy footfalls alerted Astrid to Silvettes presence. Heavy breathing soon followed as Silvette burst into the clearing and found it empty.

"Astrid! Come on, where are you?" Silvette called out.

Astrid desperately tried to hide her giggle behind her hands, but try as she might the sound of Silvette crashing around the forest, looking in exactly the _wrong_ places for her was too much for her to handle.

Astrid, in all her eight winters of life's worth of rage, burst out of her cover and pounced on Silvette.

Both girls fell to the cushioned forest floor with a shriek followed by an _'oomf'_.

Astrid giggled loudly as she and Silvette lay on the forest floor together. Silvette's long black hair framed her face like a dark halo and she lay there, covered in mud and leaves but a bright smile on her face.

"I win!" Astrid announced loudly and pulled away from Silvette. She had always been jealous of her beauty and, most recently, her connection to the light.

Not a few months ago, Silvette had saved her brother's life by shielding him from a Blackrock spy. The news has been the talk of their small town since and Astrid felt that in Silvette's new popularity she was leaving her behind.

"How are you so good at hiding?" Silvette asked, grabbing Astrid's attention.

Astrid shrugged and started picking leaves out if her short blonde hair self consciously. "Why are you so bad at finding me?"

Silvette laughed loudly and pushed herself to her feet. "Come on, ma said she was making apple pie. If we get home fast enough it might still be warm,"

Ignoring Silvette's outstretched hand, Astrid pushed herself to her feet and began walking back to Goldshire.

They walked in silence for a moment, Silvette's presence bringing Astrid a sense of comfort as they walked through the woods.

"They're talking about sending me away,"

Astrid stopped and turned to face Silvette. Her black haired friend had always been a head taller than her and had always used that to make fun of her. Now, Astrid wished more than ever that they where at least the same height.

Doing her best to look Silvette in the eye, Astrid grabbed her shoulders and gripped her tight. "What? Why? They can't do that,"

Silvette laughed lightly, smiling brightly as she brought her hand to Astrid's. "Not now, but soon. Ma says that because I can manifest the light I need to be taught how to control it,"

"Manifest? What's that mean?"

"I dun know, just what ma said,"

"Well, why can't they just teach you here? In Goldshire? We have enough adventurers pass through, maybe one of them can help?"

"I can ask her," Silvette shrugged but Astrid knew that look in her bright blue eyes. She knew that she would have to leave. Her ma wouldn't let her stay, and no amount of pleading from either of them would change her mind.

Astrid just sighed and started pulling Silvette by her hand, leading her back to Goldshire. "Come on, let's go get some apple pie,"

Both girls started running through the forest, laughing as the tried win their race and see who would get home first.

Astrid loved the softer memories. The ones where Sil was bright and happy and full of life. As she grew older, her family put more pressure on her and, eventually, when the cataclysm struck, she was forced to leave and finally take up her training at the Cathedral.

They were both eighteen winters old. When Silvette was drafted into the king's army, and Astrid forced to marry.

Astrid learned many things in her years apart from Silvette. The first being that nothing in the world was as bright and warm as Silvette was, the second being family came with a steep price. 

One Astrid wasn't willing to pay.

~*~

The sun was high in the sky, the day bright and warm with not a cloud in sight. The seasalt air blew gently around the port city of Stormwind and Astrid thought there was no other place in the world she'd rather be right now than stuck in a damn line at the bank.

Astrid straightened her skirts and clutched the strap to her pack. She really wished everyone would hurry up, it wouldn't be proper for a lady to be late to her own party.

The line shuffled forward but an inch and Astrid sighed in annoyance. Only three more people in front of her. Then, she could pay the last three months worth of rent on her estate and she could go home.

Eventually Astrid managed to make it to the front of the queue. The banker, a middle aged woman with red hair and pinched eyes looked Astrid up and down, when recognition dawned on her face.

"Ah! Mrs Blackwood, how good to see you,"

Astrid grimaced at the name, "it's miss Gale now,"

"Oh! I'm so sorry for your loss," the woman smiled sadly, only pity on her face now. "what brings you here today then miss Gale?"

"I'm here to pay off the last few months of rent on-" Astrid hesitated. "My, estate,"

The banker looked confused for a second then started fumbling around under her desk. A massive book landed on the table and the banker started thumbing through it furiously.

"Miss Gale, your estate is completely up to date on its payments. You don't owe us anything,"

Astrid brought her hand to her chest, a look of confusion on her face. "What? But that makes no sense!" Her eyes darted around the room furiously. "Unless- I'm sorry, but I have to go,

Astrid tore out of the bank, leaving a pitiful banker in her wake as the teary eyed girl ran away. She ran through the streets until finally she stopped, making sure there were no guards around Astrid dipped into a shadowed alleyway.

"Grey, good ta see you," Astrid greeted.

Yellow wolfish eyes stared back at Astrid, the glint of razorsharp teeth as Grey smiled at her.

"Crow, I trust it all went well?" Grey asked, the Worgen leaning against the stone wall.

Astrid smiled widely. "Oh yeah, tell Mathias no one will suspect a thing and he has no reason to worry,"

"Good work," Grey praised.

"Now, if you'll excuse me Grey, I'm late for my own party," Astrid said and started walking away, already counting down the seconds until fashionably late turned into rudely late.

"One last thing Crow," Grey called as Astrid was a step away from leaving. "Mathias wants you to know, someone called Sil is back in town, and they're coming to see you,"

Astrids heart stuttered. So, her long lost love was finally back, and looking for her. After all these years she only felt that now was an appropriate time to visit her childhood friend?

"See you next time Grey,"

Astrid turned the corner and vanished into the Stormwind crowds.

~*~

Astrid all but collapsed on her chaise lounge as soon as the last guest from her party was gone. Her feet ached from her heels and her back hurt from this light damned corset.

Blowing her hair from her face, Astrid wrestled with her heels as she tried to free herself from these damn death traps.

A cough interrupted her and Astrid snapped her head towards the sound, pushing her golden hair from her face yet again as she saw her butler standing by the doorway of the entertainment room.

"My lady, there are two guests requesting your presence,"

Astrid laughed disbelievingly and pushed her hand into her ruined hair. "Fuck," she whispered.

"Distract them for me please while I fix myself up," she asked as she stood up, wincing at her bruised feet and limped herself over to the exit.

It took fifteen minutes for Astrid to fix her hair. The careful updo her handmaiden had done was ruined so instead Astrid had to try and straighten the mess of hair pins and product.

Eventually she managed to make it look presentable and Astrid descended the marble stairs and headed for the entertainment room. Where she could her Silvette.

Astrid stopped suddenly as she heard her melodious voice. It had been so long, _too long_. Her heart hurt, she was so close, yet too far away.

Shaking her head, taking a deep breath and throwing her long blonde hair over her shoulder, Astrid entered the entertainment room looking as regal as ever. She may only be a minor Lady, but she carried herself with the grace of a royal.

Silvette was there, sitting on her couch, her once long hair now cut to her shoulders. She was wearing plate armour that prevented Astrid from seeing most of her but she could tell underneath it she was very muscular.

Astrid smiled warmly at her, doing her damn best to mask the longing and heartache in her eyes. Light she loved this woman, and their three years apart really did make her love her even more.

Distance really does make the heart grow fonder.

"Lieutenant Silvette, what an honour to see you again," Astrid bowed and tried to focus on anything else but the ache in her heart or the ache between her legs. Silvette just looked so handsome like this.

"Astrid, please. It's just us, call me Silvette," 

Astrid looked into Silvette's eyes and smiled widely as her long lost friend. Just then Astrid finally noticed the tall Night Elf by her side.

"It appears it's not just us. Who's your friend?"

Silvette turned to look at the Night Elf. And her gaze was one Astrid recognised, as it was the exact same expression she'd seen on her own face before.

Love.

"This is Lyrea Mistwalker," Silvette introduced.

Astrid scanned her over with a critical eye. She was gorgeous and Astrid decided she hated her for it. Pretty purple skin, long legs, big boobs, ethereal grace and gorgeous hair.

Astrid was sure in an instant this wouldn't end well. Then Silvette decided to prove her theory right as she continued speaking.

In a split second Astrid noticed the two matching rings on either of their fingers

"She's my fiancé,"

Her heart shattered in two.

"Oh," Astrid managed to say, a slight crack in her voice she couldn't hide, "Well congratulations!"

Silvette smiled at Lyrea once again, their hands intertwined and Astrid caught herself staring at that with an almost tearful gaze.

"Listen, Silvette. It's good to see you, really. But you've caught me at a bad time. Maybe we could catch up tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Silvette said. "I'll see you later Astrid. And congratulations on the ladyship,"

With that, Silvette slung her arm around Lyreas waist and they both walked out of Astrid's estate.

"I don't think she likes me," Lyrea muttered to Silvette as the left.

"Nonsense, Astrid is just tired. When we meet tomorrow she'll really get to meet you and you'll get along great,"

Astrid all but slammed the doors shut behind them breathing heavily. She leaned her back against the door and slid down it until she was sitting on the cold marble floor.

"Crow," 

Astrid didn't bother opening her eyes. Her warm tears flowed freely from her eyes and trailed down her face and neck.

Eventually Astrid brought her hand to the gnomish communication device in her ear.

"Grey, did you get the target?"

"Yes. Mission accomplished."

"Ask," Astrid said suddenly. "I know you want to,"

"Who was that?"

"An old friend,"

"Are you ok?"

Astrid hesitated. No, she really wasn't. This was her worst nightmare come to life.

"I'll be fine,"

"That's not what I asked,"

"Just, tell Shaw I'm coming to HQ and he better have restocked the wine cellar,"


	2. What we Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever just get super self conscious about your writing because you're friends with super talented writers and you feel like you'll never be as good as them?
> 
> Anyway, only good vibes in the comments please. :)

Fierce winds pushed against the ramshackle house with unimaginable force. A fourteen winters old Silvette sat on a rickety old bed, a fourteen winters old Astrid held tight against her.

A scratchy blanket was thrown over the two of them as they huddled together, shaking both in fear and the biting cold around them.

"Why do you think it's been such a harsh winter this year?" Astrid asked meekly.

"The priests at the cathedral say it's because some guy in the north is trying to take over the world," Silvette replied. Specifically leaving out the 'undead army' and 'the prince of Lordaeron is the bad guy' parts out.

"Oh," Astrid hummed. "Why would anyone ever want to rule the world though? Sounds like a lot of work,"

"Not everyone is as lazy as you Astrid," Silvette laughed weakly while Astrid made a mildly offended sound.

"I'm not _that_ lazy,"

"Says the girl who decided that instead of working at the orchard she'd rather sneak into Lions Pride and hide in the basement,"

"Yeah?" Astrid snarked. "And what?"

"How'd you even manage to sneak in there?"

"It's not like it's hard,"

Silvette snorted in amusement, "for you maybe,"

"Well what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Astrid asked in outrage.

"Nothing, it's just you were always good at hide and seek when we were younger and now it seems like you disappear whenever I take my eyes off you even for a moment,"

"Get better eyes then,"

"Oh haha," Silvette laughed and pulled Astrid closer as another fierce wind pushed against the house.

\---

"Is there something I can help you with Spymaster Shaw?" Silvette asked the Spymaster as she entered his office.

After weeks of non-stop fighting on the Broken Isles Silvette had found a rare moment of peace as she'd arrived at Light's Hope the night before. Of course the minute she'd entered the halls she'd found a messenger waiting for her, requesting her presence immediately at the SI:7 headquarters, requested by Spymaster Shaw himself.

Moment of peace put on hold, she arrived at Stormwind sometime in the morning and found the bright, uncovered sun glaring down on her, a welcome sight after staring at the fel stained sky of the Broken Isles for weeks.

Her internal clock still a few hours behind Stormwind, Silvette arrived at the SI:7 headquarters tired and angry.

"Take a seat Highlord," Shaw replied. The Spymaster was sitting behind his desk, elbows leaning on the table and hand clasped in front of him in a villian-esque way. A serious look plastered on his face as he nodded to the chairs across from him.

Silvette walked further into the room and sat down. The atmosphere was tense and the Paladin found herself more scared of the Spymaster than she was of the hordes of demons she'd been facing. Something just wasn't right about him, as if his entire demeanor had been shifted one inch to the left.

"I'm sure you're familiar with Astrid Gale, yes?"

Silvettes mind reeled at the simple statement. Had something happened to her? "Of course, we grew up together,"

"This will come as a surprise to you but miss Gale has actually been an undercover agent for the SI:7 for about five years now,"

Now _that_ was definitely _not_ what Silvette expected Shaw was going to say. Astrid Gale, _her_ Astrid, a spy for SI:7? Sure she had been good at hide and seek when they were kids, but Astrid was sweet and kind and she was scared of Murloks, called Squirrels squeakers and named her first dog fluffy.

"I'm not entirely sure that can be true," Silvette eventually managed to say.

"Well believe me it is, and most recently her and a few of my other most trusted agents have gone rogue,"

"And how exactly can I help?" 

"I've got some of my best agents tracking them down as we speak, but given your history with Astrid I thought you might be able to find her and deal with her,"

Silvette frowned, "deal with her how?"

"However seems fit,"

Silvette decided she didn't like the Spymaster.

"Do you have any leads for me? Because I don't have time for a wild goose chase right now Spymaster,"

"If we had any leads, Highlord, I wouldn't have called in your expertise. You can try your hand at searching her estate, though keep in mind it's already been searched by SI:7,"

"Will that be all then, Spymaster?" Silvette asked.

"Yes, thank you for your time, Highlord,"

Silvette stood and turned, making a show of not offering the Spymaster the respect someone of his station required.

Once outside of the headquarters, Silvette sighed and ran a gauntleted hand through her shoulder length ebony locks. 

Bubs nickered at her from where she'd left him tied to a post just outside the building and Silvette turned her attention to her warhorse.

She untied his reigns and gave him a quick pat on his nose before swiftly mounting him and taking off through the streets of Stormwind.

It took about half an hour for Silvette to reach Astrid's estate, mostly due to the fact she could hardly remember where it was.

She'd only been there once, when she visited with Lyria. They'd only seen each other for a few moments before Astrid was practically pushing her out the door. She'd tried to come round the next day but her maids had told her she was sick.

From what little she could recall about the grand two story house Astrid owned she could tell just from looking at the outside it was not the same.

It hadn't fallen into disrepair yet it just looked abandoned. The gardens were overgrown with weeds and the white roses had long since died. Nothing really looked too amiss from the outside apart from the garden, no windows broken, the roof still intact and no vines growing up the walls.

Inside was a different story. All the furniture had been broken or upturned, the portraits that lined the wall ripped, stained or burned. As Silvette made her way upstairs she found Silvettes room and what must have been a study in the most disarray.

When Shaw said his people had searched the place he really must have meant completely destroyed everything.

It was definitely a dead end she decided.

Silvette was still confused as to why Shaw would call her in to find Astrid. Sure they'd grown up together, but they'd not seen each other for years. 

And apparently Astrid had really changed in that time.

Surely if the webmaster actually had people who knew and worked with her more recently he wouldn't need to bring in her childhood friend.

_Grew up together-_

_Childhood friend-_

Silvette raced outside and mounted Bubs as fast as she could, pushing her warhorse into a lightning fast gallop.

By the time she reached the decrepit and rundown shack Astrid used to live in the sun was just reaching its peak.

Bubs snorted as Silvette pulled on the reigns to slow him and dismounted before he'd even reached a trot.

The roof of the shack had long since fallen in, the stone walls crumbling at the slightest touch and shattered glass littered the floor.

The tiny room that used to be Astrids seemed to be the in the worst condition, and Silvette decided that if there was a clue hidden anywhere it had to be here.

Silvette searched for hours, turning over every stone and price of glass, tearing apart what remained of the floor and finding every divet in the walls. The Paladin finally found a tiny price of parchment hidden in the corner of the room.

She unfolded it hastily, taking care not to rip the fragile paper and was stumped to find what it read.

_'we dreamed of watching the stars here'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the beginning note, no you didn't <3


	3. Tragic Fates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeye listen to Line Without A Hook by Ricky Montgomery near the end because while I was writing this it kinda hit different idk
> 
> **Trigger warning for death, violence and blood in this chapter btw**

Amber was gone. 

Mathias was gone.

It was only Astrid and Mephaela now.

At least, she hoped Mephaela was still alive.

They had split up weeks ago. The half elf thinking she could accomplish what Amber hadn't and bring news of Mathias' replacement to the Uncrowned.

Astrid had wished her luck, but was sure she'd also meet a grisly end in the sewers of Dalaran, to the hands of people that used to be friends.

Teldrassil was beautiful. Calm and quiet. The trees and foliage offering the perfect hiding spots from assassins of both SI:7 and the Legion.

It was definitely time for Astrid to be moving on now. Finding a new city or forest to hide in. But Silvette still hadn't shown up.

It was a lost cause really, waiting for a lost love to show up and save you like a knight in shining armour. Silvette was long out of reach. Now married to the picture perfect Night Elf Huntress.

But Astrid also knew she wasn't going to be able to survive much longer. Her knives were blunt from overuse, poisons long gong, out of bullets and gunpowder. Armour dented, scratched and ripped from the many fights she'd had.

If Silvette ever showed up, at least she'd be able to say she went to the Maw with a clear conscience.

Ok well, not _entirely_ clear. But of all the secrets Astrid has, her unrequited love for Silvette is the one that burns her the most.

\---

It took Silvette an embarrassingly long time to figure what Astrid meant by her letter. But the moment she did she was barreling headfirst through the portal to Teldrassil.

As kids Astrid and Silvette had dreamed of visiting the Night Elf city. They'd been raised on stories of the World Tree and the otherworldly-ness of Elves.

When Silvette had been drafted into the army when the Cataclysm hit, she'd been able to see so much of the world, Teldrassil included.

She almost felt guilty about it. Getting to visit these amazing places and seeing wonders she could only dream of as a child while Astrid had been stuck in the same old village they had grown up in.

But Silvette didn't feel guilty anymore. She could only imagine what Astrid had gotten to see as a spy for SI:7.

As Silvette stepped through the portal, no longer phased by the towering beauty of the World tree, she realised, as she stomped through the streets of teldrassil that she had no idea where she was going.

"Intuition guide me," Silvette muttered. She wasn't the smartest or very observant so she was really counting on her intuition and that fact Astrid knew that about her to help her find the other.

Silvette sighed and turned around only to bump into someone.

"There you are,"

It took Silvette a minute to realise who she had bumped into, they definitely weren't a Night Elf or anyone she knew. But as she looked closer…

"Come on we don't have much time," they said, grabbing Silvette's wrist and dragging them away.

Stubbornly, Silvette dug her heels into the ground and pulled them back. "Astrid? What's going on?"

"Listen, I'll explain on the way, we've already been here too long," 

Astrid looked very different from the last time she saw her. Her hair matter and covered in dirt, pretty dress swapped for armour that looked barely held together. The biggest difference though, had to be her eyes. That night at her estate they had been dull and dead, but now, she looked wild and alive. 

It almost reminded Silvette of the days before she left for the army.

"We don't have a lot of time now, the Legion has known I've been here for a while, but now that I've revealed myself to you they'll have agents on us in no time,"

"What are you talking about? Why are the Legion after you? Or better yet since when have you been SI:7?"

"I can't tell you much but I've been an SI:7 agent for about four years,"

"Why? I thought you were a noble?"

"The Lord I married wasn't a good guy, Mathias approached me about being an undercover agent for him after Blackwood proposed to me,"

They stopped running briefly and took a moment to breathe, they must've been a few miles or so from the city walls now and Silvette took this brief break to think.

"So your husband's death?"

"I killed him," Astrid finished sensing the unasked question.

"And why is Mathias after you now?" 

"That's not Mathias,"

It was a very cryptic answer but Silvette recalled the uneasy feeling she had around the Spymaster. At the time she had chalked it down to the fact Mathias Shaw was a very intimidating person but…

**shit.**

"Is he still alive?" Silvette asked as they took off running again.

"I'm not sure, Mepheala - if she's still alive - is the only other person who knows and I've been in Teldrassil for weeks without any news," 

"So how did you know _I_ would find you then?"

"Because the Legion is cruel,"

"What do you mean by that?" 

Astrid stopped running suddenly and did a quick survey of the area before palming one of her blunt looking knives.

Silvette followed suit and unsheathed Ashbringer as she looked around.

The enormous trees loomed over them, making Silvette feel small as she searched for any movement in the shadows.

"Silvette there's something I have to tell you," Astrid suddenly spoke, breaking the tense silence.

"What is it?" 

"I know this is incredibly selfish of me but I have to tell you before I die,"

"You're not going to die Astrid-" Silvette said as she turned to look at her friend.

The sight before her was both horrifying and unexpected.

Astrid was disarmed and held immobile by a tall Eredar assassin who was grinning wildly and holding a sharp dagger to Astrids throat.

"Go on and tell the pretty Paladin then" the Eredar hissed, "can't have you going to the Maw with a guilty conscience,"

Silvette gripped Ashbringer tightly, the blade now glowing with holy energy. "Let her go foul demon,"

"Silvette," Astrid whispered. "It's fine,"

"Astrid don't worry ok, I'm going to get you out of this-"

"Silvette," Astrid said again, louder this time. _"I love you."_

The Paladin didn't even have time to process the words before she watched the assassin run her blade across Astrids throat.

Bright crimson started pouring from the wound instantly and the new found light in Astrid's eyes vanished.

Silvette could only hear the haunting cackle of the Eredar as she vanished into the shadows and her own heart pounding rapidly in her ears.

Ashbringer fell to the forest floor without a second thought as Silvette rushed to Astrid's body. The world seemed to move in slow motion as her limp body crashed into hers and the Paladin slowly lowered them both to the ground.

Tears were falling down Silvettes face and onto Astrid's pale cheeks, mockingly making it look as if the Rogue were grieving her own death.

Silvette pressed her hands to Astrids bloody throat, a warm golden glow encompassing them as she desperately prayed to the light to bring Astrid back.

She must have sat there for hours, pouring all of her mana into Astrid's body and repeating every prayer she'd ever heard, clinging to dwindling hope that she could save her best friend.

\---

Astrids funeral was a blizzard affair. Mostly due to the fact she was finally being buried a year after her death.

Now that the _real_ Mahias was back and the Legion finally banished, she was no longer an enemy of the state.

The crowd was a mix between nobles and SI:7, probably another reason it was such a weird atmosphere. Since Astrids work as an agent was classified Silvette could hear the nobles whispering amongst themselves as they stared down Spymaster Shaw and his protege Mephaela.

Lyrea tightened her grip on Silvette's hand and smiled softly to her. Her wife's presence comforted her as she listened to the priest give Astrid her last rights.

Retrieving the Rogues body from the forests of Teldrassil had been awful. The emotional toll only made worse by the fact the amount of healing spells Silvette had used trying to bring her back had almost perfectly preserved her body.

Silvette unconsciously shuddered at the memory and grabbed Lyreas hand tighter.

The ceremony quickly wrapped up and the crowd dispersed, leaving only Silvette and Lyrea.

"I know it's hard my love but the Light will help Astrid find forgiveness,"

"I know, it's just- she was my first love,"

Lyrea placed a comforting hand on Silvette's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. 

"Come, we should leave her to rest in peace,"

Silvette followed Lyrea out, leaving Astrids grave and slowly starting the process of getting over her childhood crush all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special guest: my other OC Mephaela. Biological daughter of Flynn Fairwind but adopted daughter of Mathias Shaw and his protege. She p cool, mostly an excuse for soft dad Mathias content 
> 
> N E way, how are yall?


End file.
